


We Have Grown Up, Haven't We?

by UntramenTaro



Series: ReimSharon [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PANDORA HEARTS EPILOGUE]<br/>Told through the POV of Gilbert as he attends the wedding of Reim Lunettes and Sharon Rainsworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Grown Up, Haven't We?

It had been four years since the incident with the abyss. Pandora had been dissolved and people were slowly adjusting to the peaceful days.

I was invited to the wedding of Sharon Rainsworth and Reim Lunettes. They were good friends of mine but it came as a mild surprise to see both of them get married.

I decided to talk to the groom after they had exchanged vows.  I had been sulking the past few years, so to see Reim again in a joyous occasion would do me some good.

“Reim-san!”  
“Ah, Gilbert-sama!”  
“No need for the honorific. I’m no longer a Nightray and the dukedoms have been dissolved.”

  
“My apologies.” He nervously scratched at the scar that ran along his left cheek. “It’s hard to break old habits. Would you rather me call you Gilbert-san? Ah, it feels so strange to say that.”

  
“That would be fine, but if it’s more comfortable for you to keep the honorific please feel free.”  
“The dissolution of the dukedoms huh… Well I suppose that’s why Lady Sharon and I could get married.”  
“What do you mean by that?”

He laughed. “You see, I’m just the second son of a count. There was no way I could marry a duchess… But she would say how she would bring her family to ruin and renounce being a duchess to marry me…”  
“Lady Sharon said that?”  
“Yes she did. We were just children at the time, however. She told me that when we grew up, we would get married.”   
“Look at you two now.”  
“No kidding. Though when she did not age, I was relieved a little because that meant she wasn’t growing up and I did not have to keep my promise too quickly.”

Both of us laughed and talked about this and that, about how Reim came to be acquainted with Lady Sharon and the various memories he had with her as children. However when the time came to talk about when Break was introduced in their lives, he sighed.

“Lady Sharon was especially close to Xerx… I mean Xerxes. I admit, I was jealous. I wanted to surpass Xerxes, to be better than him. I was no match for him with the sword, as you could imagine.”

I laughed. “I know the feeling.”

“I grew taller than him, so that’s one thing I had surpassed him in!” 

He smiled sadly. “Lady Sharon most certainly fell in love with Xerx… I had no right to interfere. At some point, I had begun think about Sharon and I if he was not in the way. But I never wanted… I never wished him to die. He was my friend. But after the… the incident Sharon changed. She clung to me because both of us were especially affected by his death. And I hate to admit it but… a part of me was happy that he was no longer there. And I despise this feeling. There doesn’t come a day when don’t I wish that I was the one who had died instead of him, and maybe he would’ve been more suited to make Sharon happy.”

“Reim-san…”

“I’m just convenient for her, and we both just lick each other’s wounds. She would go on about Xerx this, Xerx that. I can’t help but pity her, about how much she had loved him but must settle for me. There’s no helping it.”

“I had no idea you were… that you could feel this way.”

“Me neither. But Xerxes is a phantom that will continue to haunt me until the end of my days, but I will try to find happiness with Sharon.”

“You’ll find happiness, Reim. I promise that.”

He smiled. “Thank you Gilbert. I’ll make her happy with my own power… and maybe someday she will look at me and finally love me back.”

“Take care.”

“Take care.”

And we had parted our separate ways that day. Both of us were waiting; him waiting for Sharon and me waiting for Oz. But I believe that someday we will find who we were waiting for. 


End file.
